


It's in the Past

by peetzahjoe



Series: Pre-Midnight Swallows [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, after i got the idea, and it was really great, and wow, i remember writing this, man, selena has material against the both of them for the rest of their lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peetzahjoe/pseuds/peetzahjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time Riker and Selena were real drunk and hooked up and Jeff was really jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's in the Past

**Author's Note:**

> TEE HEE :D

"Remind me why I'm here again," Jeff breathed as he collapsed onto the couch next to Beth. She snorted with laughter and leaned against his shoulder.

"Because you love Riker," Beth added as she looked over towards where Riker was laughing with Carter and Selena with his arms wrapped around Selena's waist loosely.

"Questionable," Jeff grumbled in response, cheeks growing hot in a way that had nothing to do with the alcohol he'd consumed earlier. Beth sent Jeff a questioning look, eyebrows raised. Jeff looked back questioningly.

"I saw that blush," Beth said as she reached out to poke Jeff's side. He squealed and moved away from her before he sent a glare in her direction. "You can glare at me all you want, but I saw that blush."

"So what?" Jeff asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"So, you've been glaring in that direction and you blushed at that statement. Obviously something is going on," Beth replied.

"Whatever you say," Jeff breathed, arms still crossed. Beth looked at him, eyebrows pulled together as she thought. Then, she began to giggle and slap lightly at Jeff's arm. "What?"

"Oh my god! You like Riker! Like...like like him!" Beth squealed.

"Ohmygod, shut up," Jeff hissed as he shoved Beth away from himself.

"That is so adorable! Ryan would flip!" Beth giggled.

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter because Ryan's not here, Riker is straight, and I don't like him," Jeff hissed out.

"Oh pff, don't lie to me, Jeffry Alexander," Beth snorted.

"I'm not lying," Jeff protested.

"You so are. I know you better by now. I know when you're lying and when you like someone, and you so like Riker," Beth replied as she poked Jeff's arm. Jeff huffed out an annoyed breath and shoved Beth again as she continued to laugh. "Oh my god, this is so adorable! How long have you liked him?"

"I don't," Jeff protested as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Bullshit," Beth snorted.

"Even if I did, it doesn't matter. Riker is straight," Jeff said.

"I call bullshit again. He has some weird fascinations with some male celebrities," Beth laughed. "Plus, I'm pretty sure he stares at your ass sometimes."

"Of course he does. My ass is fabulous," Jeff preened as he stuck his nose in the air. Beth smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Beside the point. I've never seen another straight guy stare at your ass like he does sometimes," Beth told Jeff, who shook his head and rolled his eyes. "C'moooon, Jeffy! Tell meeeee!"

"Tell you what?" Jeff asked as he crossed his legs and inspected his fingernails. Beth sighed and shoved his shoulder.

"How long you've liked him," Beth said.

"Oh! About fourteen years. That's when I met him, y'know," Jeff replied, smirking to himself. Beth huffed out an annoyed breath and slapped his arm.

"You know I don't mean as a friend, asshole," Beth hissed.

"And I don't like him anymore than just as a friend," Jeff lied as he stuck his nose in the air again.

"Oo! Beth! What did you do that Jeff has gotten sassy?" Carter asked as he flopped down next to Beth on the couch.

"Asked him how long he's liked Riker for," Beth replied as she looked back at Carter since he'd rested his chin on her shoulder. Carter's eyes immediately widened and he turned to smile over at Jeff.

"You do? That is so adorable!" Carter squealed.

"Except I don't," Jeff said.

"Ah, but you're lying. You totally do," Beth giggled as Carter bounced around giggling about Riker and Jeff.

"Oh my god, you guys should kiss and fall in love and get married!" Carter exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air and then collapsing against Beth, who grunted as Carter's weight fell onto her.

"You are so plastered," Jeff breathed as he shook his head. Carter just giggled and nodded in agreement as Beth smiled and pulled Carter into her lap so he wasn't draped heavily over her back.

"Just because he's plastered doesn't mean he doesn't make sense," Beth replied as Carter giggled.

"Except I don't like Riker like that," Jeff said as he looked over at Beth seriously.

"But it would be so cute if you guys dated!" Carter pouted as he looked up at Jeff.

"Yeah, well, we can be adorable without dating," Jeff replied.

"Without who dating?" Riker asked as he flopped down into Jeff's lap, Selena behind him.

"No one," Jeff said as Selena giggled and dropped down next to Beth on top of Carter's legs and leaned over to whisper in Beth's ear.

"You and Jeff!" Carter exclaimed to Riker, eyes wide and excited.

"Ohmygod," Jeff grumbled, blush flooding his cheeks again.

"Caaaarter, Jeff and I can't date. I'm straight," Riker chuckled, reaching out to pat Carter's cheek. Jeff sighed and allowed Riker to nuzzle into his chest even though his heart sank.

"That could change," Beth said as she shrugged.

"Nah," Riker replied as he giggled slightly. "Besides, Jeffy could do better than me."

"Shut the fuck up, Riker Samuel," Jeff hissed as he flicked Riker's ear. Riker yelped and then glared at Jeff as he rubbed his ear. "I know your meaning behind that, so shut up right now because you're perfectly fine."

"Nope," Riker protested before burying his face in Jeff's chest as Jeff let out a sigh. Beth gave Jeff a questioning look and Jeff shook his head.

"Riker, you would be perfect with Jeff," Carter said, poking Riker's cheek.

"Who are you? My dad?" Riker asked as he lifted his head.

"No. Ryan was way worse," Carter giggled in response.

"Yeah," Riker agreed before giggling.

"They're giggly drunks," Selena whispered loudly to Beth, who laughed and pat Selena's cheek.

"Yes, sweetie, they are," Beth agreed.

"At least Jeff hasn't gotten naked!" Riker exclaimed. Jeff snorted with laughter and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not nearly drunk enough to strip. You may be though," Jeff said.

"Yep!" Riker agreed as he sat up quickly with a glint in his eyes.

"Oh god no," Beth began giggling.

"Yes!" Riker replied before he started to pull his shirt off slowly, dancing slightly in Jeff's lap.

"Ow ow!" Selena exclaimed as Carter and Beth burst out laughing. Riker just winked at Selena and pulled his shirt over his head, effectively ruffling his hair.

"Ohmygod," Jeff gasped as his cheeks burned. Beth looked over at Jeff and giggled as she rolled her eyes. Jeff took no noticed though, concentrating on keeping his muscles locked to keep from moving.

"Nice show, Riker," Selena giggled. Riker snorted and the glint returned to his eyes.

"Who says it's over?" Riker asked as he reached down to undo his belt, hips moving slightly again. Beth clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing while Carter let his laughter out. Jeff was attempting to ignore the feeling of Riker moving against him and keep his eyes from where Riker's hands were. He failed though, eyes widening slightly as Riker unzipped his shorts to reveal his boxers beneath, which failed to hide the fact that Riker was clearly hard.

Jeff ripped his eyes away as his cheeks hear up even more, thinking about how Riker had definitely not been hard before when his hips had been pressed to Jeff's leg. Beth collapsed against Jeff's side then, shaking with suppressed laughter.

"Straight my ass," Beth whispered, obviously having noticed that Riker was hard as well.

"Riker, oh my god, you just essentially have your best friend a lap dance!" Carter laughed out.

"Oh well," Riker replied as he shrugged. "Not like it is his first one. Pretty sure Sean used to pull shit like that all the time."

"Yeah, when I was dating him," Jeff snorted as he kept his own hips firmly in place.

"Oh well," Riker said as he shrugged again. "I love you lots, so it's okay."

"Your logic is flawless," Beth snorted as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. C'mon, Riker," Selena giggled as she got up and then dragged Riker with her as he chuckled.

"All I can hope for is that he doesn't lose his pants and boxers," Jeff sighed.

"Or his virginity," Carter said as he looked up at Jeff.

"Nah. Pretty sure that already happened with Natalie," Jeff replied as he reached out to pat Carter's cheek.

"I feel like he would have told you if he had sex with Natalie," Beth said as she ran her fingers through Carter's hair. Jeff shrugged and shifted slightly.

"Not necessarily," Jeff added. Beth just sighed and shrugged her shoulder.

"I just hope neither of them does something they will regret once they're sober," Beth added. Jeff nodded in agreement as he pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

"I think they'll be okay," Carter breathed as he nuzzled into Beth's touch since she was still running her fingers through his hair.

"Mmh," Beth hummed in response. Jeff let out a sigh and rested his chin on his knees. Beth looked over at Jeff and then nudged his shoulder with her own. "If this bothers you so much, go grab him and go home. It's not like he won't say no to your cuddles...especially after he got hard while giving you a lap dance."

"Oh my god, shut up," Jeff hissed, causing Beth to laugh again.

"Not like you didn't also," Beth added.

"Okay, bye!" Jeff exclaimed as he pushed up from the couch and walked away, leaving Beth laughing behind him. Jeff rolled his eyes and headed upstairs where it was much quieter. He found a wall and slid down it, leaning his head back against the wall.

Then, Jeff looked up quickly as he heard a giggle come from the room across from where he was sitting. He rolled his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall, dismissing it as just some people hooking up. It was a party where everyone was drinking after all. Then, there was one last giggle, which was quickly followed by a groan.

Jeff immediately froze, eyes going wide and heart pounding after it skipped a beat. He knew the voice behind that groan. The groan sounded out again and Jeff flared his nose eyes narrowed slightly in anger.

The groans soon turned into high-pitched whines that Jeff would eventually become familiar with, but at the moment it just sparked jealousy through his veins. Jeff's eyes remained narrowed and he knew he should leave, but his body seemed to be locked in place.

"J-Je-shit," Riker's voice suddenly hissed out before turning into yet another high-pitched whine. Jeff's ears perked up slightly at that, but his brain didn't seem to process the information. "Je-Je-fuck."

Jeff was still locked in place, fists clenched because of his jealousy. From the room, Riker continued to keep out, his words broken between panting and swearing. Jeff finally pushed up from the floor angrily and made his way back down the stairs, the jealousy filling his body making him incapable to realize his best friend had practically been keening out his name as someone else did things to him.

Beth looked up as Jeff approached and gave him a questioning look. Trish looked up at this, having joined since Jeff had left. Jeff shook his head and sat back down where he had been before since Trish was sitting on top of Carter's legs.

"What happened?" Beth asked.

"Don't wanna talk about it," Jeff grumbled in response as he crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly.

"Aw, Jeffy," Beth crooned, pulling him to her side carefully since Carter was asleep on her lap.

"Beeeth," Jeff complained as she hugged him and pet his hair.

"What happened?" Trish asked, eyebrows knit together.

"I think poor Jeffy heard his crush hooking up with someone else," Beth said, still petting Jeff's head. Jeff sighed and attempted to pull away from Beth but was unsuccessful.

"Aw! Who does Jeff like?" Trish asked.

"No one. Beth just likes to think she knows everything," Jeff told her. Beth snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Because I do. You look so jealous right now," Beth added.

"Sure," Jeff said as he finally pulled free from Beth. Trish eyed them and then shook her head.

"You're both ridiculous," she giggled. Beth smiled widely and then giggled before leaning over to kiss Trish's cheek.

"Hi, Jeffy!" Riker suddenly chirped, barreling into Jeff's lap and nuzzling into Jeff's neck.

"Hey, Rike," Jeff coughed, trying to get his breath back since Riker had barreled directly into his chest.

"I love you, Jeffy," Riker giggled.

"Mhm. I love you too," Jeff replied as he started to run his fingers through Riker's hair. Beth eyed Jeff and Jeff rolled his eyes in response.

"Jeffy, can we go home? I'm tired," Riker breathed, nuzzling his nose against Jeff's neck.

"Sure, Riker," Jeff replied. "But first you have to get up and put your shirt on and put your pants on right."

"Mkay," Riker hummed, getting up to zip up his pants. Then he began looking around, eyebrows knit together. "Where's my shirt?"

"Under Jeffs butt," Beth replied. Riker nodded and then reached out to grab his shirt, and Jeff's ass in the process. Jeff yelped and then glared up at Riker who, based on his smug expression, had grabbed Jeff's ass on purpose. Beth and Trish both snorted with laughter.

"Sorry, Jeff," Riker said in a falsely innocent voice as Jeff glared at him.

"Told you he likes your ass," Beth laughed in Jeff's ear.

"Oh, shut up," Jeff hissed as he slapped Beth's shoulder and then got up.

"Alright, we'll see you guys later," Trish giggled.

"Bye!" Riker exclaimed happily as he linked his fingers through Jeff's before dragging him away, neither of them noticing how Beth and Trish giggled and watched them. "Jeeeeff."

"Yes, Riker?" Jeff asked as Riker leaned against his side.

"You gonna stay tonight with me?" Riker asked in response.

"If you want me to," Jeff replied, the last remains of his jealousy immediately draining from his body.

"Yes," Riker hummed, burrowing closer to Jeff's side as they walked. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes as he kissed the top of Riker's head.

"We have to be quiet though. Miri will be asleep," Jeff said as they approached Riker's house.

"Mhm," Riker agreed as he opened the door and then closed and locked it behind Jeff. Then, he grabbed Jeff's hand and pulled him up the stairs. "Sleep time."

"If you insist," Jeff chuckled as they walked into Riker's room.

"I do," Riker replied, pulling off his shirt and shorts before collapsing onto his bed. "No naked night for you tonight."

"Nope," Jeff agreed as he pulled off his jeans and then slid into Riker's open arms.

"Cuddling instead," Riker hummed as he curled up at Jeff's side and nuzzled into Jeff's neck.

"Mhm," Jeff said as he allowed Riker to get comfortable before starting to run his fingers through Riker's hair. Riker hummed happily and curled closer to Jeff's side, letting out a content breath.

"Night, Jeff. Love you," Riker breathed.

"Mhm, love you too," Jeff replied as he continued to run his fingers through Riker's hair. They both let out deep breaths and slowly fell asleep, both their minds filled with thoughts they didn't dare speak for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Riker is a fuckin idiot. That has been established over and over again. In his defense, he was so drunk he didn't really remember anything the next morning.   
> Also, Jeff left before the full out "JEFF"s started, but they would have been there ;D


End file.
